The Lion, The Uniter and The Wardrobe
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Korra and her girlfriend Asami must protect their little brother's Aang and Kai. But what danger awaits them behind the Door of the Wardrobe. LIONS ROOOOAR. I OWN NOTHING. Warning: Korrasami love scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hell Raining Down.

The sky was clouded, and the light of Republic City was out. Streets in ruin and many diving for cover. Plans came from the sky bringing fire and ruin. Yet only one seemed to be enjoying the chaos.

Kai stood by the window looking out upon the city. Normally people would stay as far away as they could from a window at this time, But for young boys like Kai he enjoyed watching the thrill war brings to one that has never been on the battle field. He was only snapped out of his trance when someone yanked him away from the widow. His mother Senna pulled him back and drew the curtains.

"What the hell are you thinking" Senna snapped at him.

She then called out for Korra who came running down the stairs and into the living room carrying a torch, a bag of food and Pabu on her shoulder.

"Quickly you two, the shelter now" Senna Ordered

Korra then grasped Kai's arm and pulled him along with her. He pulled in protest while trying to reach for a picture on the mantle piece.

"Wait. What about…" He began but Korra interrupted him.

"Come on we're leaving" She yelled over the noise from outside.

—

Aang was stuffing as much as he could into a small bag. He knew this was coming so he wanted to save as much as he could incase their house didn't make it out of the cross fire. His bedroom door burst open to revile Asami also carrying a torch and food.

"Aang come we gotta go" She said

"Okay I'm coming" He replied

He gathered up his things and took Momo out of his cage. The lemur then hid under his shirt scared from the noise of the war sirens. Asami then took her little bother by the hand and ran down stairs.

Senna and the others were waiting for them on the landing. Once all together they headed for the back door, Senna pushed it open and they all ran as they could towards the shelter. All but Kai who remained behind.

"What's he doing" Senna shouted.

"I'll get him, Stay here" Korra shouted back.

Korra air bended back to the house were Kai had foolishly ran back to. She burst through the back door, ran through the hall to find him in the living room getting a picture from the mantle piece.

"KAI GET DOWN" Korra yelled.

She then tackled him to the floor just before an explosion went off outside and shattered the windows. Korra then pulled Kai onto her shoulder and ran back outside. Senna still had the shelter open for them, so Korra used her air bending again to speed across to it.

—

Once inside she placed Kai onto the bed. Aang saw Kai was clutching a picture of a man in United Republics uniform. Korra on the other hand was blazing with fury. Kai had risked his life and hers for a picture of their father Tonraq.

"WHAT HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WE'RE DOING. GOING BACK LIKE THAT, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED" Korra screamed.

"Korra" Senna answered trying to calm her.

"No MOM He has to hear this. You need to stop thinking about yourself and stop being selfish" She continued.

Asami then placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. This calm her a little, as any persons girlfriend would. It hadn't been easy for Kai and Korra since their father left and Asami and Aang's own father Hiroshi had left to fight also. They had also lost their house in the last air raid so Senna offered them a placed to stay until he returned.

Senna sat on the bed with Kai and held him close. Kai looked at the picture of his father, missing him so much. This picture was all he had left of him so he couldn't leave it behind. Korra could understand that he was hurting but didn't stop her from being mad at him.

"When are you going to learn to do as your told" Korra said sternly

Kai just looked at her with deep resentment and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Chapter Two: Leaving Home

The station was crowded and children of every age was being ushered onto the trains to leave Republic City. Senna was just finishing fixing up Kai's label before they had leave. Aang and Asami were there also, luckily they too were heading the same way Korra and Kai were heading. Kai still was upset about having to leave.

"If dad were here he wouldn't let us go" He pouted.

Korra yet again to pointed out the obviousness of their situation. She knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of her but it was also the only way to make him shut it.

"If dad were here and the war over we wouldn't have to" She said firmly.

Kai pouted and looked at his feet. He always hated Korra always treated him like a child. She may be his elder sister but that didn't she had to keep reminding I'm of that. Senna straightened Kai's jacket and flatened his hair one last time. Kai shook her hand off not wanting his hair flat, No one would care what way it stood.

"You will listen to your sister won't you Kai?" Senna asked.

He shrugged in response to her question. Senna then turned to her daughter, Looking at her she sometimes thought she was looking at her husband. Both of her children took after him but she had to point it out she would say look like him the most. She hugged Korra close one last time.

"Promise me you'll look after Kai and the others" She asked.

"I will Mom" She answered.

Pabu then ran from Korra's shoulder to Senna's. He gave her face a small lick goodbye that made her smile. She gave him a nice scratch behind the ear in response.

"I'm gonna miss you too Buddy. You look out for both them okay" She said to the fire ferret.

He then nuzzled at her cheek as a yes, then ran back on to Korra's shoulder. Asami and Aang shouted over the crowd as they walked over to the others. They had all their bags packed and Aang had Momo sitting on his shoulder. Senna walked up to both of them and hugged them hello and goodbye.

"We just want to thank you for all you've done for us Senna" Asami said

"After everything you both have been through, It's the least I can do" Senna replied.

Aang then hugged her again, tighter this time. He wanted this to last a little while longer cause who when he'd see her again. He and Asami had lost their own mother at very young age. Since they were children Senna was the closest thing they ever had for a mother.

"I'm gonna miss you" He said shaking.

He was on the point of tears but Senna held him close and rubbed his back gently.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetie" She replied.

—

Aang looked out over the station from the train window with Korra and Asami standing behind him so he wouldn't get lost. Senna stood among the moving crowed to wave her kids goodbye, all too soon the whistle blew and train began to move. Aang raised his hand up high as the train slowly left the station, savoring every last minute he got for his surrogate mother.

"I love you guys" She shouted to them

"We love you to" they shouted back.

They kept waving any waving until Senna was nothing but a spot in the crowed. Sami then closed the window and headed for the compartment Kai had saved for them. Aang stood for awhile, trying hard not to start crying. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Come on buddy. We have to stick together ok" She said.

Aang turned and hugged Korra tight. Korra felt him shake against her body, She put his arms around him and stroked his hair to calm him. She felt his tears hit her shirt like bullets which made her hold him a little tighter. He then let go to wipe his tears away, Korra still had one hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Aang. Wi'll be back before you know it" Korra said soothingly.

"You really think so" Aang asked

"I know so. As long as you have hope nothing will be lost" Korra answered smiling.

Aang smiled and dried his tears and face. He then headed for their compartment and sat down with Kai who looked annoyed. Aang knew all to well that Kai would rather stay and see more of the war, never knowing what war can do to people.

Asami smiled at Korra after seeing them have a heart to heart moment. It was that kind of belief and kindness that made her fall for Korra when they first met. She put her hand around Korra's waist before she joined the boys.

"Thanks for that. He's going to need that" Asami said.

"After today, we're all going to need hope" Korra replied

Asami embraced Korra for awhile. She always felt so safe with her, And now she was going to need that feeling more then ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Professor Tenzin

Chapter Three: Professor Tenzin

Hours and Hours later the train pulled them further and further away from their home, And into the outskirts of the country. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when the train came to halt outside the city of Zaofu, Home of the metal clan.

"Zaofu, Final destination" Said the conductor

The children gathered their things and walked off the train. Once off they were greeted by a women of about forty with grey hair, green eyes and fair skin with a scar on the right side of her face. She was also dressed in a police officers uniform of black with a golden badge. Korra spoke to her seeing as the other were afraid to speak.

"Lin Baifong?" She asked

"Chief Lin Baifong. Of the Republic City Police. Now and after this war" She answered, quick and precise.

Korra straightened up and told the other to do also. Lin inspected them all like headmaster inspects a new student and there old school records. Finally she too straightened up and turned to the side still looking at them. Momo and Pabu quivered in fear at Lins stare.

"Small Favour" She muttered,

She then motioned to them to follow her. They came to a tram that took them through the city, Lucky for Zaofu the war had not reached out this far. The continued on and on until the came to the very end of the city. There before them stood a huge old mansion surrounded by trees and vast meadows. They got of the tram and headed for the main door. Getting closer they could see the beauty of its designee of both Air nomad and earth kingdom quality. But there was something eery about the place. It felt like the kind of place that could be full of mystery and secrets that no one had uncovered.

"Welcome to our new home Momo" Aang whispered to him Lemer.

—

Inside was magnificent. Tapestries hung from every wall along with portraits of historic figures and mythical beings. Also there were suites of armour by the main stair case and corners of the halls that lead else ware.

"Roomy" Korra whispered

"Indeed" Asami replied

"Good afternoon" Came a voice from the right.

They all turned to see a tall bald man coming out of a doorway. He was about forty, had on a long sweeping air nomad robs, a brown beard and blue arrow tattoos like Aang. He smiled at them all as he walked over to get a good look at them all.

"Good Afternoon" They all replied

"I'm Professor Tenzin. You must be the children I was expecting" He said

They all lined up and gave there names. All except Kai who was look at the weapons on display. Lin slapped his hand when he reached for the blade. He walked over and stood beside Korra.

"I'm Korra Sir"

"Asami Sir"

"I'm Aang"

They all said politely, All except Kai who really didn't want to be here.

"And What is your name?" Tenzin Asked Kai.

Still Kai said nothing. Korra then ruffly nudge him to speak, Kai knew she was lecture him later if he didn't

"Kai" He said bluntly.

"SIR" snapped Korra which made Pabu shake on her shoulder.

"Sir" He answered again

Tenzin laughed under his breath. Seeing these children reminded him of himself when he was a child. So long ago and yet it felt like yesterday.

"Well I hope you all enjoy your stay and I'll try not to mix you up" He said with heart warming smile.

—

Korra stood by the window in her p.j's and rob with her hair down looking out over the estate. It was huge and seemed to go on forever, She always dreamed of coming to Zaofu as a child. But she wished it was under better circumstances. Asami was already in bed reading a book by the lamp light. Pabu was curled up beside her sleeping.

"What is up with Kai" Korra muttered

"He probably just home sick" Asami answered

"That doesn't give him the right to be a colossal jerk" Korra said angerily

She walked away from the window, took off her rob and claimed into bed next to her Girlfriend. Asami put her book down and turned off the lamp. In darkness they lay for awhile awake, Asami with her arms around Korra.

"He just doesn't ever think about anyone but himself. Why can't he just care for once, I mean what would take to…"

"Shhh…Honey keep it down. If we're heard talking we're dead" Asami whispered

"I dough that. Its about ten minutes walk from here down to that dining room. And any amount of stairs and passages in-between" Korra replied with a smile in her voice.

"I know, This place is incredible. And we can do what ever we want" Asami whispered excitedly.

Korra looked at Asami and smiled. She cupped her face and stroked her cheek with her thumb. Asami closed her eyes and sighed into her hand. She then pulled her self closer and kissed Korra softly and sweetly on her lips. Korra then deepened it for a while and broke away kissing Asami's forehead.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great" Korra whispered

"Really?" Asami asked

"Really" Korra replied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Door

Chapter Four: The Door.

The first few weeks was amazing for the four of them, They explored the woods, the fields and even toured Zaofu, Even Kai's pouting could't dampen their spirits, Pabu and Momo on the other spent their time rading the kitchens while the staff wasn't there. But today the weather took its turn, so now they were stuck inside with nothing to do.

"Of course it would be raining today" Said Kai.

Everyone ignored him as usual, But Asami decided to least speak to him, in an effort to make him stop complaining.

"Do stop complaining Kai. Ten to one it will clear up in an hour or so. And theirs the wireless and lost of books" She suggested.

Kai rolled his eyes, ever since Korra and Asami started dating Asami tried to broaden his intellect. He enjoyed it for while but as he grew he lost interest. Still it didn't stop Asami from trying which made him annoyed. Aang then suddenly had an idea, He jumped off the window with Momo clinging to his shoulder.

"Well if we can't explore outside, Why don't we explore inside. I mean we've been here four weeks and we haven't had a chance to explore the house. I mean who wouldn't explore a house this size" He said with great excitement.

Sami then hugged Aang from behind and tussled his hair. Momo jumped from Aang to her, not wanting to hit the floor.

"Aang you little genius thats using the big noggin" Asami laughed.

"She's right, I never would have thought of that. How about it Pabu" Korra asked the fire ferret.

He rubbed against her face in response. Korra then turned to Kai smiling.

"How about it Kai?" She asked

He sighed and got up from his chair. He stretched and pondered for a few seconds.

"Might as well. It's better then doing nothing"

—

And that was how the journey began. See Tenzin house is the sort of place you never seem to come to the end of. There were always rooms and passages leading to who knows where. The first few halls lead only into spare bedrooms, but there were rooms filled with picture, some with more tamp asters, one with a grand piano and harp. Another with more weapons lining the walls and in glass cases and standing suites of Samurai armour. They found another door that was filled to celling with books. On and on they found more and more rooms filled with amazing things, then they came to room that was almost completely empty. The only thing there was giant wardrobe.

"No use staying in here" Kai said

"Yea, your right. Lets go back" Korra said

All left but Aang who was taken by the wardrobe, He and Momo walked up to it to see if would be open.

"You coming Aang?" Asami asked

"You go on ahead, I want to check out this wardrobe" He replied

"Suite yourself" Asami said while leaving the room.

Once alone Aang walked over to the Wardrobe and placed his hand on the knob. He expected it to be locked but surprisingly it wasn't. He found it was filled with fur coats which were very soft to the touch. He hoped it wasn't real fur because he was vegetarian. Still he and Momo walked through the wardrobe feeling the coats as they went. He kept the door open slightly, knowing full well that was very foolish to shut yourself in a wardrobe.

"Pretty roomy ah buddy" Aang said to Momo

Come to think of it the inside was pretty roomy. So much in fact he couldn't feel the back, so kept going with his hands out in front of him. All of a sudden he felt something prickly touch his hand. Then he felt a cold air around him and something wet beneath his shoes.

"Is that snow?" he thought.

He kept on walking until he saw a light breaking out from above him. What he felt before were the branches of trees and the stuff that was falling on him and beneath his feet was snow. Aang made a flame with his hand to keep Momo and himself warm from the cold, He just couldn't believe this was happening. He had entered a whole new world within a wardrobe.

"How can this be real" Aang thought


	5. Chapter 5: The Cave

Chapter Five: The Cave

He pitched himself to see if he was dreaming. He felt it so this had to be real, Momo then jumped off his shoulder and began gliding towards a bright light coming from the centre of the wood. Aang followed with his fire ball in hand. He kept running until he found Momo hanging by his tail on a pillar of a lamp post.

"A Lamp Post? What would a lamp post be doing in the middle of a wood? This place just gets stranger by the minute huh buddy" Aang said to his lemur.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps from behind him, He turned to see someone walking out of the wood. From the shape it looked like a women, but only her top half was a women. Below her legs and hindquarters were that of a goats. She also had long brown hair that came to her waist, with horns sticking out of the sides of her head. She wore a scarlet coat with a long golden scarf and held a small pile of packages in one arm, And the other an umbrella. She wasn't a women, she was a faun.

"I wonder where she's going with all those packages?" Aang thought.

Not wanting to be rude he spoke out to get her attention.

"Excuse Me" He said.

This gave the faun a fright which made her drop all of he packages in the snow.

"Good gracious me" She cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Aang said

He ran over and helped her pick up her packages and gave them small air blast to remove the snow. All the while she looked at him with great curiosity. Aang too looked at her the same.

"Why were you frightened by me?" He asked

"Well….You just gave me a fright" She answered

Aang laughed a bit under his breath by this. He kept looking at her up and down, Still pondering on what she was.

"If you don't mind me asking, What are you?" he asked

The faun looked at him as though he were dumb.

"Well I'm a Faun dear one" She answered "And what about you. Are you some kind of beardless dwarf?" She asked

Aang laughed louder this time. He maybe small in hight but no one had ever called him a dwarf before.

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a boy" He answered

The Faun's eyes widened with amazement. Like she had just witnessed some incredible. Aang didn't knottiest.

"I just hadn't had my growth spurt yet" He explained.

The Faun was still trying to take all this in, Aang wondered if she had ever even seen someone like him before.

"You mean to say that your a Son of Adam" She asked.

Aang looked at her confused, he never heard something like that before. And what did she mean by Son of Adam?

"My names Aang. Aang Sato" He answered

"Yes but you are what they call a boy? You are in fact Human?" She asked

Aang couldn't make head nor tail of this. Now he knew she had never seen someone like him before.

"Well of course. All Boys are human" He answered.

The Faun was awe struck by this, then her face lit up like all of her dreams had come true. She looked like she was about to dance a the spot.

"This is a delight. I've never seen and Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before, I'm delighted" She said

She then straightened up and offered her hand to Aang.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Tumnus" She said while shaking his hand.

"Please to meet you Miss Tumnus" Aang answered.

While shaking her hand he knottiest it was quite soft, It kind of reminded him of his mother. And he face remind him of Asami his sister.

"May I ask Oh Aang Sato Son of Adam, How did you get into Narnia" Tumnus asked

Again Aang was now confused, He had never heard of such a place. He can't recall being a place called Narnia being apart of any of the nations.

"Whats Narnia?" He asked

Miss Tumnus laughed at his question. She did know this was his first time here but it was still a little amusing when new comers ask what is Narnia.

"Well my dear boy your in it. This is the land of Narnia, Everything that lies between the lamp post to great of Castle of Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean. Every stick, stone and icicle is Narnia" Miss Tumnus explained

She showed Aang the view from where they were standing, It was incredible view, the forest went on forever. Mountains higher then the ones back home and the sea stretched as far as the eye could see. Aang was breathless. Miss Tumnus then broke him out of his trance by asking him another question.

"Have you've come from the wild woods of the west?" She asked

Aang shook his head and explained where he came from. He told her that he was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room. Tumnus tried to rack her brain for memories of anyone telling her of those strange countries that she'd only see in books and hear about in stories.

"If only I had worked harder at geography when I was a little Faun when I was at school. Never in my life have I heard of place called War-drobe or Spare Oom" She said

Aang then pointed back at the group of trees he just came out of. Momo was nibbling a bug he caught off the Lamp Post while Aang was talking.

"Its not far. It's just back there, I think. It's summer there" He explained

Miss Tumnus sighed, Knowing this Boy was lucky to have the feeling of the hot wind on his face. And blues, Green grass and singing birds all year round.

"It's winter here. Its been winter in Narnia for ever so long. And we might catch cold if we stand here talking in the snow" She said

She then opened her umbrella and placed it over Aang, Momo then flew back on Aang's shoulder still eating the bug.

"Sir Aang Sato, From the far land of Spare Oom and from the shining Cities of War-Drobe. How would it be, If you and your pet came and had tea with me" She offered.

Aang was excited, if he went with her he'd be able to see more of the land and would get food afterwards. But then he started thinking about the others, What if they had knottiest him missing.

"I would love to Miss Tumnus but I wonder if I should getting back" He wondered

"Don't worry its only around the corner. And there'll be a roaring fire with tea, toast, dumplings and we might even break into the sardines" She said nicely

Aang then thought again, He should be getting back. But he didn't want to be rude and the others would too occupied to knottiest him missing. So he took her arm and stood with her under the umbrella.

"Alright, I'll come. But I can only stay for a little while, And there's no need for sardines. I'm a vegetarian" He explained

"Hmhm more for me then" Miss Tumnus giggled.

—

It only took them about an hour for them to reach Miss Tumnus place. She lead Aang and Momo towards a large rock. The colour of it was so dark he didn't see the door, She opened it and lead Aang in. Momo flew in towards a roaring fire place. On the mantle was a clock and a picture of an older male Faun Aang assumed was Miss Tumnus father. There was also many shelves lined with books and Door that lead into Miss Tumnus bed room. Aang then sate on one of the arm chairs to wait. Miss then came in with a tray of toast, dumplings, Tea and cake. She then placed it one the table by the fire and offered Aang a cup of green tea and chocolate cake. While she had a sweet dumpling with jasmine tea. While they ate Aang asked her about what Narnia was like before the winter.

"They were beautiful days, Midnight dances in the forest. The Nymphs and dryads would come and dance with us and play there music. And Dwarfs would come and feast with us, the rivers would run with wine and after that we'd go treasure seeking and tell stories. And the summers, long long Summers. Such a good time those days" She sighed

She then looked at the mantle and stood up. She then brought down a small box, she opened it and pulled out a flute. She placed the box down and began to play it. The sound was soothing and beautiful. Momo then cuddled up on Aang's lap and began to snooze. Aang scratched Momo behind the ear while continued listening to the music. He rested back on his chair and looked at the celling. The light from the fire was dancing on the stone. This made him think of the Narnia in the spring, People running in fields, feasting, telling stories and laughing. Dance by a bonfire and seeking treasure. Then all of a sudden he realised how dark it was outside, The time seemed to had flown and he didn't even knottiest. Miss Tumnus was looking into the fire with a face of melancholy, Aang got up waking Momo from his slumber.

"Miss Tumnus I better go. The others will be be wondering where I am" He said

Miss Tumnus continued looking into the fire saying nothing. Aang knottiest that her eyes were welling up.

"Hey, Are you okay?" He asked

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook under his touch and began to cry. Aang then reached into his pocket and gave her his handkerchief. She berried her face in it and continued to sob.

"Miss Tumnus whats wrong? Please tell me" Aang said worryingly

Still she continued cry, even louder then before. Aang had no choice, he had to put his foot down. Sometimes that was only way someone stop crying.

"Stop it at once Miss Tumnus. You ought to be ashamed, a Faun at your age like that" He said sternly like a father to a child.

"I'm sorry Aang, Its just…. I'm a very bad Faun, I can't imagine their was even worse one since the beginning of the world" Miss Tumnus explained voice shaking.

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing, How could she be a bad Faun. He only just met her and she's shown him nothing but kindness.

"I don't think that of you. I think your nicest and kindest Faun I've ever met" Aang said

Tumnus whipped her eyes taking uneasy breaths. Aang took her hand to calm her down, She gripped his hand firmly like it was she was on her last breath.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew, My father emperor rest his soul would never have done a thing like this" She continued

"Like what?' Aang asked

"I'm under the service of the Uniter. Thats what, I'm in the pay of The Uniter" She explained

Now Aang was starting to get curious. Who ever this Uniter was, she had to be a horrible person.

"Who's the Uniter?" Aang asked

Tumnus shudder at the very name, But spoke in voice that was of deep anger and fear. Like she hated this person but feared them also.

"It is she that has all Narnia under her thumb dear one. She who makes it always winter, always cold but never christmas. Think of that" Tumnus answered

Aang felt a shiver down his spine. The thought of being stuck in the same season forever, never feeling the warm sun or the hot wind blowing in your face. Or the soft feeling of cool green grass under your feet.

"That's terrible. But what dose she pay you for?" He continued

The Faun began to shake again. Hoping Aang would avoid asking her that question.

"I'm…. I'm a kidnapper. I was given orders that I was to ever see a Son of Adam or a daughter of Eve in the wood. I was to catch them and invite them home to my cave. All for the sake of lulling it to sleep then handing it over to her" She answered

Aang was enrage that a person like Tumnus would forced to do such a thing. No one should be forced to do something that go against their morals.

"Surly you couldn't have done such a thing" He said with shocked sadness

"It's not something I have done Aang. It's something I'm doing right now" She explained

Aang felt his heart drop out of his chest. Now he knew he was the first of his kind to ever come into this land.

"You mean" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are the child" She finished

Aang rose from the ground, Momo was hiding in a corner frightened of what was going on. Aang paced the room running his fingers through his hair.

"Look at Me Son of Adam. You would you believe a Faun would meet a innocent child in the wood. Pretend to be kind to it, then invited home and spell them with my flute then hand it over to the Uniter. All this time I pretend to be your friend only to bertray you" Tumnus confessed

Aang did feel betrayed, but he couldn't hate her for simply following orders. This Uniter must have threatened her into doing it. Making her a victim.

"Surly you can't Miss Tumnus. You mustn't" He begged her.

Tumnus was on the verge of tears again. Feeling the same pain Aang was feeling.

"If I don't she'll find out. She have my tail cut off. My horns sawn off and my beautiful hair shaved off. And if she especially angry with me…..She'll turn me into metal. And I will all but a statue in her house. Until the four thrones of Cair Paravel are filled and goodness knows if that will ever happen" She explained

Aang didn't want Tumnus to get into trouble because of him. And he certainly didn't want he to turned into metal. It sounded like a fate worse then death. But still he couldn't stay, even if I was to keep her from danger.

"Miss Tumnus I am sorry. Please I have to go home" He Begged

He fell to floor bowing to her. Hoping he would also gain her forgiveness for his selfishness. He then felt hands on his shoulders. He pulled himself up to see her smiling down at him.

"Of corse I will. I must, I had no idea what humans like before I met you. Now that I know you how could I give you up to her" She said with tears forming in her eyes again.

Aang crack a huge smile and flung his arms around her in thanks. Miss Tumnus returned his hug, they broke apart and got off the floor. Miss Tumnus then went to her hat rack and quickly put back on her scarf and coat. Momo then flew back onto Aang's shoulder then Aang quickly put his under his jacket to keep him warm.

"I'll see you both back to the Lamp post. I'm sure you can find your back from there to War-Drobe and Spare Oom?" She said

Aang nodded, And they headed out. They moved quickly and kept to the shadows, From what Miss Tumnus knew is that the Uniter had the whole wood crawling with spies. Even some of the trees were on her side.


	6. Chapter 6: Fantasy Or Reality

Chapter Six: Fantasy or Reality

They moved quickly as they could with Momo trailing behind them. Aang was growing more sacred with each step they took. What if they walked into and ambush or if they were being followed, would ever see Asami, Korra and Kai again? All of a sudden he could breath again when he saw the bright light of the lamp post. They both ran up to it panting with tiredness, stills grasping each others hands.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Miss Tumnus asked

"Yes I'm sure. Are you gonna be okay?" Aang asked

The Faun began to cry again and dabbed her face with the handkerchief. Aang comforted her as best he could. Momo then landed on her shoulder and rubbed his face against her cheek. She scratched his ear in return.

"I'm so sorry to the both of you" She whispered

"It's okay, Even Momo forgives you" Aang whispered back.

She handed him back his handkerchief but he gently with drew his hands from hers.

"Keep it. You need it more then I do" Aang laughed

Miss Tumnus smiled a brave smile through her tear stained face. She the took a deep breath before saying goodbye.

"No matter what happens Aang Sato I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer then I've ever felt in a hundred years" She said strongly.

Momo chittered from her shoulder as he flew back on to Aangs.

"Yes. You to Momo" She said to the lemur.

"Now both you go" She said after gently prodding Aangs nose

With that Aang sprinted as fast as he could towards the brush. He ran and ran without stopping until he could feel the softness of the fur coats against his face and the hard floor boards under neath his feet. He then found the door, fell through it and landed cat like into the spare room. He ran to the door and opened it. He saw the others walking down the hall.

"I'm BACK GUYS. I'm okay" He shouted as he ran after them

The others turned to see Aang running towards them panting. He leaned over with his hands on his knees trying to catch him breath.

"What on earth are you talking about Aang?" Asami asked patting his back

Aang then looked up at her confused. Come to think of it they were all looking at him confused, Even Pabu.

"Weren't you all wondering where I was?" She asked while straightening up.

Korra then laughed at Aang question.

"Poor Aang, Hiding and nobody knottiest" She laughed

Aang's head was spinning, He had been away for hours and yet they stood there as though nothing had changed.

"But I was away for hours and hours. Its was only after you guys left I went into the wardrobe and I've been away for hours" Aang explained

The girls looked at him as though he had a few screws loose in his head. Kai just found in amusing of Aang making a fool of himself.

"What are you talking about Aang? How could have been away for hours?" Korra asked

"Yes, We only just came out of that room" Asami continued

"Its the wardrobe. Its magic and theres a wood, A faun I had tea with and a Uniter. Come with me and I'll show you" He answered

Not wanting to cause a fuss they followed him back to the spare room.

—

They came in and went inside the Wardrobe. But they all they found was rows of coats and the back. Kai even tapped the space between it and the wall to see if there was a button.

"Aang the only woods in there is the back of it. Look" Asami said coming out

He rushed in and found the back. He felt around, but felt only wood beneath his hand. He came out dumbfounded.

"Good one Aang. You've have quite the imagination" Korra laughed

"I wasn't imaging it. It really was there" Aang snapped

Asami crossed her arms at her little bother. Normally he would just say it was a joke and have good laugh but now it seemed he was sticking to it.

"Thats enough Aang" Asami demand

Aang began to pace up and down. Trying to understand why this was happing, did he do something to make it vanish? Or say something?

"Well I believe him. Like that time I told you guys about that garden I found in the under the kitchen sink" Kai laughed

Korra just flicked him behind the ear to make him see it was not the time to making jokes. Aang stopped pacing and looked back at the Wardrobe. Everyone left the room, thinking that he needed some alone time. Before Korra left he voiced.

"It really was there" He whispered

"Asami right Aang. Thats enough" Korra answered

They left him alone, Aang felt like he was on the verge of tears. But then he felt Momo rub against his face.

"You saw it too buddy. I know it's real"


	7. Chapter 7: Kai and The Uniter

Chapter Seven: Kai and The Uniter

For the next fews weeks after the events of the Wardrobe, Aang barely smiled or talked to anyone once. He still couldn't forget what he had seen in the Wardrobe, Its puzzled him that it was there one minute then gone the next. He still it was his fault it wasn't there anymore but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to find it again. Today they were all went down to the river, It was clear sunny day so it would be fun to go swimming. Aang came too but he didn't feel like going in the water, his mind was still back up at the house. Wondering how he could find a way back into Narnia, He had to know it Mrs Tumnus was okay. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a large pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see Korra in her bathing suite and a towel drying her hair.

"Why don't you come on in. The waters great, if you want we can heat it up together" She said smiling.

Aang appreciated that she was trying to cheer him up, She always managed to make him smile but right now I didn't seem to be working.

"Now Aang your not gonna to spoil the Summer for and your self just because of some joke" Korra asked

"It's not a joke Korra I know what I saw" Aang said angrily

Korra shock her head, Knowing it was pointless to turn this into an argument. She sat beside him for awhile longer gazing out over the water. She then put an arm on his shoulder and gently pulled him to her giving him a hug.

"We're in the water if you change your mind okay" She said

She then kissed him on the head and started heading back to the water. Aang didn't want her to leave on a bad note so he decided to say something rather then be stubborn

"I love you Korra" He said

She turned back and smiled at him. Her smile always reminded Aang of Senna, which always made him feel warm and safe inside.

"I love you to" She replied.

—

That night lay in bed wide awake, Still thinking about the wardrobe and wondered if it was all still just a dream. He made up his mind and got out of bed. He left Momo snoozing in his bed and quietly walked out of his bed room.

Quietly he walked down the dark empty hall with a small fire light in his hand, He kept it low so not to wake anyone. As he past the bathroom next to Kai and Korra's room the flushing sound came from the bathroom and out step Kai tying his rob. When he looked up he saw the fading light at the end of the hall. He quickly and quietly ran to the end of the hall and saw Aang walking alone towards the spare room. He followed quietly so to scare him just for fun.

Aang then reached the spare room and quietly opened the door so to wake anybody. There the wardrobe was, large, silent and gathering dust. He reached for the nob and opened the door, As he did so he felt a breeze coming from the inside, the breeze blew out the flame in his hand and left a big smiling on his face.

"I knew it was real" He whispered.

He then stepped into the wardrobe unaware that somebody saw him walk in.

—

Kai waited in the shadows until Aang was outside. He had the door open a tiny crack so he couldn't see the monk, He quietly creeped to the Wardrobe wanting to scare Aang, he then reached the door and threw it open.

"BOO" He said quietly.

But to his great surprise Aang wasn't there, Maybe he was hiding at the back. Kai then stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hope your not afraid of the dark Aang" He whispered.

He began feeling around for the back, Strangely the floor started to wet under his feet and he could hear a crushing sound under them also. He kept his hand stretched out so not to bump into the back, but then he started to feel something prickly against his fingers.

"That doesn't feel like a coat, It feels like a….But it can't be" Kai thought

Kai then rapped his fingers over something that felt like a branch of a pine, He kept moving until he tripped and fell face first into something wet and cold. He then got up and brushed it off his face, Once his eyes were clear he was stunned.

He saw snow covered trees all around him. Snow was falling from the sky which was covered with dark grey clouds.

"Aang, Aang" Kai called. "I think I believe you now".

—

Aang pushed on and on through the snow until he came to the large rock that camouflaged the door of Miss Tumnus cave. Nothing looked out of place so surely she had be okay, He ran to the door and began to knock furiously.

"Miss Tumnus. Miss Tumnus are you there?" He called.

No one replied which made Aang worry. What if the Uniter had found out and sent someone after the Faun. But he worries were put to rest when the door began to slide open, Miss Tumnus was surprised and relieved to see Aang again. He ran up to her and embraced her in a big bear hug, She hugged him back and tussled his hair.

"You were so brave to come back Aang. I was so worried" She said.

"Worried about me. I was worried about you" Aang answered.

Miss Tumnus then let him inside and quickly shut the door behind them. After that she started to make tea while Aang sorted out the food.

"So the Uniter's done nothing to you for letting me go?" Aang asked.

"No. Which mean she probably hasn't found out. What could be the matter with her spies?" Tumnus answered.

That statement got Aang a little worried, What if the Uniter had found out and was just waiting to catch them.

"Do you think she might be waiting. Waiting to catch me with you" Aang asked.

Miss Tumnus placed her hand on his. She held it tight to reassure him that he was safe with her.

"Even if she has. I won't let anything happen to you Aang. I promise" She said with her voice strong and determined.

—

Kai wondered through the snow searching for Aang. Wishing he was back in his bed instead of trudging through wet snow.

"Come on Aang I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you. Please come out" he called.

He was getting fed up and made his mind to head back home until he heard the sound of bells heading for him. He turned to see a great slay being pulled by four white reindeer with bells on their harness. It was being driven by a women with pointed ears, jet black hair that was tied in a bun, pale skin and blood red lips. She also had amber eyes and claw like nails. She wore a red fur coat with a black cape. Kai wonder if she was a elf or something, But it was the women sitting in the back that really caught his eye.

She was dressed in a green fur coat all the way up to her throat. She also wore shining silver metal gauntlets on her wrist and forearm. She also had metal shoulder pads made of the same material. She wore a silver crown upon her head. She had light tanned skin and dark brunette hair tied in a low plat. Kai thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and was speechless when the slay came to a halt in front of him.

The Women in the back just stared at him with a long piercing gaze, Like a school teacher eyeing a cheating student.

"And what pray are you?" Ask demanded.

Kai didn't know what to say, He was so memorised by this women he must of forgotten how to speak. Regaining his mind he cleared his throat and answered.

"My names Kai" He answered

The womens eyes became angry at him. Kai was never really one for manners but seeing eyes like that made him think better.

"Is that how address the Great Uniter" She boomed

Kai looked at he confused, Was Uniter a title of some kind? Like A king or a Queen. To show his respect he kneeled down so not to anger her more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" He replied.

This just made the women chuckle under her breath along with the elven women in red.

"Not know of Kuvira the Great Uniter of Narnia. You will know us better and here after. But I repeat what are you? Are some kind of over grown beardless dwarf?" She demanded.

This was confusing Kai more and more. Had Kuvira ever seen a boy before? How could she not know what he is. He stood buck up, brushed the snow of his pans and answered her question, but treated carefully.

"No your highness. I've never had a bread nor could I grow one if I wanted to. I'm a boy" He answered.

Kuvira's jaw dropped, Now Kai knew this really was her first time seeing a human. He wondered if she could considered him a threat.

"Do you mean to tell me you are a son of Adam. You are in fact human?" She asked, calmly this time.

"Yes your gratefulness. All boys are human" He answered.

"And how Kai, Did enter my domaines?" Kuvira asked.

Kai the thought back and tried to figure out the best way to explain how he ended up here. He decided to the truth, for once in his life.

"I got in through The Wardrobe" He answered which confused Kuvira.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I opened the door and found myself here your highness" he answered.

Kuvira's jaw dropped again, like she had been hit in the face with a huge snow ball. She leaned forward to speak to the other women.

"The Door to the world of Men Azula. Can he be from there?" She whispered

"Maybe, I heave heard of such things. But he is only one and easily dealt with" Azula replied

She then motioned Kuvira closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"He could be useful to us" She whispered.

Caviar smiled with glee at Kai. She stepped out of her slay and offered her hand to Kai. Kai took it and shuddered. It felt like he had placed his hand in to a bowl of ice, But her it felt so smooth against his skin. She lead him towards the slay and allowed him to sit upon it.

"You look so cold, care for my coat" Kuvira asked

Kai nodded, Kuvira then sat next to him and put her arm around him with her coat. She then pulled him close to her chest. Kai cheeks went red from being so close to a women. It kind of remind him of how Korra use to hold him when he was sad.

"You care for something hot to drink" Kuvira offered.

Kai was confused, how could she give him a hot drink when it was below freezing. Still he never looked a free drink in the mouth.

"Yes please, Your majesty" Kai answered.

She then pulled out and small bottle out of her front chest pocket, opened it and placed a small drop onto the snow. Kai's eyes widened when he saw a goblet form from the ice and made hot liquid chocolate. Azula then bent down and paced the drink to him.

"Your drink sire" She said with a bow

Kai reached out with shaking hands and took the drink. He then brought it close to his lips and tasted warm chocolate. The liquid licked his insides making him feel warm right down to his toes. It made him feel relaxed and blissful. He had never tasted anything so wonderful, like falling in love for the first time.

"I can make you anything you desire" Kuvira said while he drank.

"Can you make me taller? Or bring some hotass girls to life?" He asked

Kuvira chuckled at Kai and stroked his face with the back of her hand. This made Kai blush even more.

"Control yourself man" He thought.

"I can't make you taller or give you dancing girls. But I can give you food, What would you like to eat?" She asked.

Kai thought for a moment then his eyes lit up, The one thing that he loved more then anything in the world to eat.

"Moon Cakes please" He asked

Kuvira then opened the bottle again and did the same thing again. A huge plate form with four big pieces of moon cake. Azula then picked it up and bowed while she handed it to him. Kai took one piece and bit into it. It was the best thing he had ever tasted, sugar and vanilla blasted in his mouth. His mind was spinning with the flavour. He looked upon Kuvira with bliss.

"Good" She asked

"Yes" He said dreamily.

Kai dug into the food happily while Kuvira eyed him like a hunter staking its pray. Kuvira knew she had the boy now. Cause the food he was eating was laced with a potion that would make the consumer what more and more. Which means he would do anything for her and tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Kai tell me about you and your family" She asked

Kai then began telling her about his sister Korra, her girlfriend Asami and her little brother Aang and how they had been spending the last few months away from home.

"So there are four of you?" Kuvira asked

"Yea. Unless Aang has some one we don't know about" He answered.

Kuvira was rolling all of this over in her mind. This boy was one of four and could be the one that would lead to her dethroning and maybe even worse. For her a least.

"Have any of them been to Narnia?" She asked

"Just Aang, None of us believed him at first. He said he met a faun here" He answered.

"A Faun. What was this Faun's name?" Kuvira asked

"Miss uh, Tumnus I think her name was" Kai answered

Kuvira then felt a spark go off in her mind. A spark of rage which came when someone stepped out of line. One of her followers had betrayed her, And when you betrayed The Great Uniter your time was up


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayel

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Kai kept on stuffing his face with the mooncakes. Like a dog would to his food bowl in the morning. But as soon as he had started he was finished. He felt so upset that it was gone, wishing he had savoured the taste instead of just chucking it in his mouth. He was about ask for more but though better of it. Kuvira then took the bowl from him handed it to Azula. She threw the bowl at a tree as it turned back into snow. Kuvira then whipped Kai's mouth of any food left on it.

"Kai, I would so much like to meet the rest of your family" She said.

Kai was confused, he already told her all about them why would she need to see them. It made him feel a little hurt that he wasn't enough company.

"Why?" He asked

Kuvira held he patiences, He was only a child and would be quick to ask questions. She smiled warmly and continued.

"Because if you did. I would give you more Moon cakes, I'm afraid the power will only work once"

Any practical person would see this a rouse for trouble. But unfortunately for Kai who had eaten the food could think of nothing else but getting more. And anything that would be worth of value.

"Dame" He thought "Really need to start savouring"

"It is a beautiful place my home and of course you've seen the beauty of this land" Kuvira said dreamily.

Kai detected a break in her voice, like she was about to cry.

"But ruling it can be lonesome. For I have no children of my own. But You Kai are exactly the kind of boy that I could see becoming prince of Narnia. Then eventually King" She said

Kai's eyes lit up with great delight. Him king of the land, he could have everything and anything he wanted. A Kingdom, a throne and great riches. He was snapped out of his fantasy when Kuvira told him the catch that came with it.

"Of course you could have all this, After you bring your family to me" She explained.

Kai should have know there was a catch. If they came then he would have to share the ruling with Korra. Along with Aang and Asami just because Korra would always consider them part of the family.

"Dose that mean Korra would be queen to?" He asked grimly

Kuvira giggled at his question and pulled him closer to her.

"No. But a king needs servants" she answered.

Kai smiled with glee, That would show Korra. Kuvira then pointed to the horizon and explained to Kai where her home was. It was in a valley between two hills, she then explained the way back to his own world was go back where he came until he found the lamp post. Kai then got off the slay and stretched while she was talking.

"So remember. Lamp post, wood, hills, my house. Can you remember that" She asked

"Yes your majesty" Kai answered with a bow

"If your friend Aang has been talking to faun he may have heard stories that might make him afraid to come, But I'm sure you'll find a way to persuade him" Kuvira said sitting back on her slay

"But until then, I'm going to miss you dear boy" She said dreamingly

Azula then whipped the rains on the deer to make them move, They raced away kicking up snow as they went. Kai watched in ore as they drove away, he sighed with happiness and satisfaction and began heading back to wood.

—

Kai kept walking with his rob pulled up against his cheeks to protect his face from the cold. He couldn't stop thinking about what he was promised when he would bring the others here. But what he wanted most of all was another of those moon cakes. He would do anything to taste them again. At last he made it to the lamppost and was just about to figure out which way to go next when he heard running feet coming from behind him.

"Kai" came a voice from the trees.

He turned to see Aang running towards him. Aang then air bended an air scooter to get to Kai quicker, He then jumped on him and rapped his arms around his neck. Make them both fall in the snow.

"I can't believe you got here to. Isn't it awesome" Aang said laughing.

Kai gently pushed him off and got up brushing snow off him.

"Okay so you were right about this place. I'm sorry if you like, But where have you've been? I've been looking for you for ages" He said annoyed.

Aang looked at him with annoyance, How was he supposed to know Kai was following him. But he calmed him self and explained where he had been.

"If I had know you were there I would have waited for you. And if you must know I was having tea with Miss Tumnus. The Uniter hasn't harmed her so she hasn't found out about her letting me go" he explained

Kai's heart jolted at the sound of the Uniter. Was Aang talking about the same Uniter he only just met?

"Who's the Uniter?" He asked

"The one who calls her self ruler of this land but she really isn't. She reason that Narnia is in an endless winter. Always winter but never Christmas. And all the people and animals well the good ones simple hate her" Aang answered

Kai couldn't believe his ears. This Uniter couldn't be the same one he was with. Aang spoke of her as if she were some kind of monster.

"Who told you all of this?" He asked.

"Miss Tumnus" Aang answered

Kai giggled in amusement which made Aang frown with annoyance again.

"You can't believe everything Faun's say" Kai laughed

"Says Who" Aang demanded

"Everybody. Ask anyone you like" Kai answered

Aang shook his head, not believing a word of that. It was then he noticed that Kai looked very distort. He looked dizzy as though he was about to be sick.

"Are you okay. You look awful" Aang asked

Kai brushed him aside and walked away. Aang was speaking the truth, He did feel a little sick and he felt like he couldn't stand straight.

"Well what do you expect. I mean it's freezing out here. How do we get home?" He answered.

"This way. Kai I'm glad that you got here too. The girls will have to believe in Narnia now" Aang said excitedly

—

Korra and Asami lay in the dark sleeping soundly while in each others arms. Pabu lay next to them snuggling. The silents was broken by Aang's shouts of excitement and Kai turning on the light. Korra moaned and pulled the covers over her face. Pabu panicked and ran under the covers to join Korra.

"Five more minutes" She groaned.

"It's THERE, IT'S REALLY THERE" Aang shouted

Aang kept shaking both of them while shouting out his excitement, Asami had to cover him mouth so not to wake Lin or Tenzin.

"Aang you were only dreaming sweaty" Asami said quietly

Aang calmed but was dancing on his toes in all his excitement.

"But I wasn't It really is there. And this time Kai was there too" Aang explained

Korra then threw her cover off and stared at Kai. Asami stared at him to, they both waited to hear Kai tell his part in this with Aang smiling hopefully.

"So you believe him now Brother?" Korra said now fully awake

Kai looked upon his sister and friends. He was trying to figure out what he should say, If he were to tell the truth they would think him crazy also. Besides he would have to explain who he had met during his time there.

"I was just playing along. You know the thing about young kids" He answered

Aang jaw drooped, his eyes filled with shock which quickly turned to anger. Kai was there why would he lie.

"They just don't know when to pretending" He finished

Aang then blasted a gust of Wind at Kai which made him slam into the wall. He then gabbed him by his collar and began hitting him in the face. Asami grabbed his wrist to make him stop, Aang gazed at his sister and saw the fear in her eyes. She always hated it when he lost his temper so kicked Kai in the stomach and stomped out with Asami following.

Kai then sat up rubbing his stomach and cheek, he saw looking down on him in disgust.

"You just had to make it worse. You little shit" she said


	9. Chapter 9: Hiding Place

Chapter Nine: Hiding Place.

Aang was crying silent tears of anger on the stairs. Why would Kai lie to them and destroy his trust, even though they had no trust to begin with. But he really thought they were creating something good. Momo flew over to Aang and began licking away his tears.

"Are you alright son?" came a voice from behind him

Aang turned and saw Tenzin in his bath rob looking down at him. Aang said nothing and looked away from him and began crying again. Tenzin came down and sat beside him, he then put his arm over him and let him cry into his shoulder. They heard the sound of foot steps from above them, They looked and saw Korra and Asami in their robs searching for their brother. They stood their in embarrassed until they heard Lin heading for them.

"You children are on a one way street away of sleeping in the stables…" She was about to continue until she saw Tenzin.

Tenzin broke the silents by helping Aang back on his feet. He helped Aang down to the bottom of the stairs and handed him to Lin.

"I think this young man is in need of some hot chocolate" he explained to Lin

Lin placed her arm around Aang and lead him to kitchen. Korra and Asami were about to leave until they heard Tenzin clear his throat.

"Could you two accompany me to my study please. We have a lot to talk about" He said.

—

Korra and Asami sat across from Tenzin feeling like being back at school and talking to their priceable. Tenzin said nothing while he stuffed his pipe with tabasco

"You all seem to be causing a lot of distress for my house keeper" He said them

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again" Korra apologised

Korra got up to leave but Asami stayed in her seat. She felt like she couldn't keep her worries for Aang inside any longer.

"Is there something wrong my dear?' Tenzin asked

Asami sighed and looked up at Tenzin. She had to tell someone one and give her the advice she needed to help her little brother.

"Its my little brother sir. He saying that he's found some kind of land in a wardrobe" She explained.

Tenzin's eyes widened in great surprise. Korra saw his hands shaking with this news.

"Aang found a door way to another world?" He asked

They both nodded their heads. Tenzin sighed with great excitement, It was like watching a child opening up presents on their birthday.

"What was it like?" He asked

"Like talking to a lunatic" Asami answered

Tenzin shook his head furiously. Leaving the two of them confused.

"Sir, You don't actually believe Aang. Do You? Korra asked

Tenzin just looked at them in a way that confirmed her answer. He a Professor actually believed the imaginings of a twelve year old.

"It wouldn't be that fare fetched. The spirits are real why not other worlds?" He explained

Asami could believe her ears, How could he actually believe that what Aang was saying was true. Maybe he was doing it as a favour to Aang. Because he felt sorry for him.

"But how can it sir. I mean a land inside a wardrobe it just can't be" She stated.

"What do they teach in schools these days" Tenzin sighed

Tenzin Began searching for matches while Korra tried to mould what he was saying over in her mind. What was he trying to tell them to do. And she infuriating at the thought of why people his age couldn't be straight forward.

"Well Kai said they had only been pretending" Korra continued

"So he's usually the more truthful one is he?" Tenzin asked

Korra frowned knowing that was the farthest thing from the truth. Kai had never be truthful, Not once in his inter life. Which got him into trouble more times then she could count.

"No sir. This would be the first time" Asami said

Tenzin then sighed and then voiced the logical conclusion.

"Well then you both know Aang doesn't lie and he isn't mad, So logically you must assume he's telling the truth" He concluded

The two women sat stunned at his conclusion. Any other adult would have told them to talk Aang out of his childish fantasies but here Tenzin was telling them to do the exact opposite. Tenzin took no notice of this, he jut sat back lit a match then lit his pipe like nothing was the matter.

"So your saying would just believe him?" Korra asked

Tenzin looked at them as though it was plan as the nose on their faces.

"Well he's your friend and Asami's brother isn't he. Your his family. You might just try acting like one" He answered.

—

The next day was very wet one. Rain was pelting down on the house but all was warm and quite inside. Korra, Pabu and Kai were in the armoury examining the weapons and armour.

"Hey Kai. You Think I'd be able to fit into this?" Korra said

She pointed to a samurai armour made of gold, It looked around about her size but he could never see her charging into a real battle. Sure she was tough but could she handle the hell that war could bring. All of a sudden they heard the fast stomping of feet heading their way, A side door opened to their right and Asami, Momo and Aang ran in.

"What's up?" Korra asked

"We gotta move. Lin's showing a tour of the house" Asami explained breathless

Pabu jumped onto Korra's shoulder and held on while she and others headed out of the Armoury and away from the tour. But every path they took the tour was either close behind or right in front of them. They headed up in the top part of the house, until they came to the spare room. Kai was the first to reach the wardrobe and threw it open.

"Come on" He whispered

"You've got to be kidding" Asami sighed.

They then heard foot steps heading towards them. Momo and Pabu then ran in before them, not wanting to be whacked by Lin. Korra then gently grasped Asami's arm gently leading her to the wardrobe.

"Honey there's no where else to hide" Korra said

They all claimed in and stuffed themselves as tightly as possible. Kai was about to close the door but Korra pulled him back leaving it just a crack.

"Never shut yourself in a wardrobe stupid' She hissed quietly.

They stood in silents waiting and waiting. So far no one had come in but they could hear the faint whisper of voice. Asami was beginning to feel claustrophobic, in cases like this she wished she was a little shorter. But what annoyed her the most was that something was brushing against her face.

"Pabu or Momo get your tails out of my face" She whispered

"Momo's over here" Said from the front.

"Pabu's with me" Whispered Kai from her right.

If that wasn't Pabu or Momo then what was it. And come to think of it the thing bushing against her was ruff. Not like fur, but like the branches of a tree. Not to mention the ground under her feet felt cold and wet. She then felt around from the back but found nothing. She then turned slowly and saw a faint light from above. She then gently tugged at Korra's sleeve to get her attention.

"What" She whispered

"Look. Up there" Asami replied

Korra looked to where Asami was staring and saw the faint light. She then started for it with Asami leading behind. At first Korra thought it was light in the wardrobe but as she kept on walk she didn't see that back and the floor under her boots began to feel cold and wet. Also it began to make a sore crunching sound like….

"Snow" Korra said aloud

She then took Asami's hand and they pushed on through coats that then felt like trees, and the floor began to feel like ground. They kept pushing on until they came out to a wide clearing, what they saw left them speechless. Snow piled on the ground and high trees covered in moss and snow.

"Impossible" Asami said breathless.

"Don't worry. I'm sure its just your imagination" Aang laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Can Hurt

Chapter Ten: Truth Can Hurt.

Aang stood grinning at his sister and Korra. Both of them still unable to believe that they were here. Korra decided to break the silents.

"I don't suppose saying sorry will cover it" She asked

"No" Aang answered

Asami and Korra both looked at each other surprised. But that was broken when a snow ball hit Korra in the face. They both looked to see Aang with a another one floating in his hand.

"But that might" He laughed.

Korra got back with an even bigger snow ball in her hand. She then chucked it at Aang but was intercepted by Asami.

"No one throws the snow at my little bro. But Me" She said all evil.

Soon the air was filled with snow balls. All of them getting cold and wet with each throw and hit. The only one that wasn't joining in was Kai who was too busy staring off into the distance. He saw the two hill covered by cloud and trying to figure a way to get the others to Kuvira's castle. He then heard painting behind him, he turned to see the others lying in the snow now finished with their snowball fight. Korra then sat in the snow while Pabu licked her face.

"Well see as we're here what should we do first?" She asked everybody.

"We should do some exploring. Who knows what will find" Asami replied

"But first" she said while heading back into the Wardrobe.

She came back out a few seconds later carrying coats and snow shoes for herself, Aang and Kai. See that Korra already had snow boots Asami handed her a blue parka.

"Sweetie are your sure we should be taking these? I mean there not ours" Korra asked

"That maybe but it is wet and cold. But its not like were stealing them, we're not even taking them out of the house. And logically not even out of the wardrobe" Asami explained

Korra then gave Asami a small kiss. The boys sighed at the sight of their sisters lovy dovy moment.

"When did you get so smart" Korra said dreamily

"Long before we met" Asami answered.

They began to walk through the woods with little to no idea of where to go or what to do, but they all enjoyed the view of the land and the sight of the falling snow. Kai on the other hand was lagging behind them. Hoping to get them to follow him.

"Uh shouldn't be heading a little to the left if we're aiming for the lamppost?" Kai said

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he had kept it shut. They all stopped and rounded on him. Korra grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into snow. She began punching him in the face hard and threw him again. She then picked him up and pinned him to a tree.

"So you were here you little SHIT. All this time you made out that Aang was lying" She snarled

"You didn't believe him either" Kai spat

Korra was about to hit him again but Asami stopped her by grabbing her forearm. Her touch managed to calm Korra down and let Kai go. He gasped for breath and cough into the ground.

"You know sometimes I wish mom and dad had never had you. If they knew you'd become this, they would dumped you a long time ago" Korra said.

Kai fumed at Korra for saying that as she walked away from him. No matter how much he tried to deny it she so much like their father. Angry and aggressive but still able to love. Korra came up to Aang and asked him where they should go.

"How about to Miss Tumnus. The faun I told you about" Aang answered

"Well to Miss Tumnus it is" Korra replied.

—

They walked through the woods and played in the snow while heading for Miss Tumnus's cave. Pabu and Momo were throwing snow at each other like everybody else. Pabu then suddenly slipped and began rolling in the snow until he became a snow ball. Momo jumped on the ball to free him.

Aang was just in the middle of telling Asami what kinds of tea Miss Tumnus would have until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aang? Whats Wrong?" Asami asked.

Aang pointed to a stone wall. Asami looked where he was pointing to see a sliding door that been ripped from it frame. Aang then ran towards the cave with others close behind.

They entered the cave and what they found inside broke Aangs heart. Everything from books to china had been torn, smashed or burned, Furniture lay in pieces and every from the wall looked as though someone had set fire to it.

"Who could've done this" Asami said shaken

Looking at this reminded her of home when they faced the aftermath of the air raids. It broke her heart to see the ruins of their house, the ruins of the streets and the sadness she would see in Aangs eyes. The same sadness he was showing right now. She continued to walk through the house when she felt something on the tip of her foot. She looked down to see a picture of a male faun. She picked it but to see someone slashed it with a knife.

"No, No, No" Aang said when she showed it to him

"Thats her father. WHY" Aang screamed

He took the picture and held it to his chest. He began to sob and fall to his knees with tears streaming down his face. Asami couldn't bare to see him like this, she knelt beside him and took him in her arms. He continued to sob into her chest, each tear hitting her coat felt like shards of glass cutting her deeply. She cursed her self for not believing Aang before and prayed that he would able to forgive her for all times she wasn't there for him.

"Shhh little brother. I'm here and I'm sorry. I'm always gonna be here. I won't ever leave you alone again" She whispered

Aang held his sister tightly, controlling his sobs and trying bit by bit to calm him self and stop crying. Korra stood watching her girlfriend comfort the boy, smiling at the moment they were having. She looked around the room at the damaged cursing the people who did this. Her eyes then fell upon a piece of paper nailed to the wall. She walked over, ripped it off it nail and brought it over to the others.

"Some kind of letter" She said

She and Aang made small flames in their hands and held them close to the paper but not too close so it would catch fire.

"The former occupant of this premise Tumnus has been arrested for high treason" Korra read aloud

Aang's heart sank even more. They had found out about Tumnus and what she had done. Momo landed on his shoulder and dabbed at Aangs eyes with his tail. Korra kept reading.

"Against her majesty Kuvira The Great Uniter of Narnia, emperess of the lone islands and chatelaine of Cair Paravel etc. Also comforting the Uniter's enemies, havering spies and fraternizing with humans.

Sighed Morgrim, Captain of the secret police

All Hail The Great Uniter"

Aang couldn't believe this was happing. He ran out side to catch his breath, letting the cold air blow in his face. The others ran out to join him and comfort him.

"It's all my fault. Fraternizing with humans, thats why she's been taken prisoner" Aang wept

"Shh. Honey it's not your fault this happened. You couldn't have known it would" Asami said

Korra joined them with Pabu on her shoulder. She placed her hand on Aangs shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm guessing this Great Uniter isn't who she says she is" Korra asked

Aang whipped what was left of his tears away and nodded.

"She cruel and heartless. She's the reason Narnia is like this, she placed and enchantment over the inter country. Plunging it into a never ending winter" Aang explained

Korra and Asami looked at each other. When things like this happened your first instinct is to go where its safe. For a moment Asami thought of going back home but it would break Aangs heart.

"We have to try and rescue her" Aang said "It's my fault she's in trouble"

"And you'd be right Aang. A part of me doesn't want to go any further and we shouldn't have come here. But we have to do what ever we can to save Miss Whatever her name is. The Faun" Asami said

Aang smiled at his big sis. Even when things seemed to look dire she always seemed to have the courage that gave him courage and giving him hope that everything was going to be alright. Korra felt that way to which was one of the many reason she fell in love with Asami.

"Fat lot of good we could do. We've got no idea where to start looking, let alone anything to eat" Kai said wanting to heard

Korra looked back at him and gave him a cold dead stare which was the same one their father used when either of them had stepped out of line.

"You shut up" She growled but She could see his point.

She turned to the others and said "I feel the same way too, only I do worry that we've got no food for the journey. I'd vote for going back and getting something from the kitchen, only their isn't a certainty we'd get back into Narnia once we've got out of it"

It all seemed hopeless when they heard something moving in the brush. They all readied themselves to fight. But to their surprise it's wasn't an enemy.

It was a beaver, with brown fur and large flat tail. It began sniffing around on all fours getting closer to them. They lowered their arms and stared at it, then it suddenly stood on it hind legs and brushed it self of snow.

"Begging your pardon. But are you the son's of Adam and daughters of Eve?" It asked in a hush tone.


	11. Chapter 11: The Beavers Seperation

Chapter Eleven: The Beavers. Separation.

All of them stood there, stunned and unmoved. A beaver was speaking to them, Aang smiled cause of course being the first one to come to Narnia he had a feeling the animals could speak here. Pabu and Momo went up to the beaver and began smelling him.

"Curious little blithers eh" The Beaver laughed

He then patted them and walked up to Aang and shook his hand. Aang happily shook his hand in return while the others stood there opened mouthed.

"Come on guys it rude to stare" He laughed

Korra shook her head and headed over to them. She held out her hand and Beaver shook it. As soon as everyone claimed down and got use to this new surprise the Beaver then beckoned them over to the trees. Once they came into a cluster he spoke to them in hushed tones.

"Try and stay quite while you walk. We're not safe in the open" He explained

"But what are you afraid of? There's no one here but us" Korra said quietly

Mr. Beaver then pointed up to tree. They looked up but were still confused, what harm could tree do. Then Aang remembered what Miss Tumnus told him when she walked him back to the lamp post.

"Guys he's talking about the Dryad's. Tree Spirits" He explained

"To right you are. Most of them are on our side but there are some who would betray us to her" Mr. Beaver continued

Kai wasn't confused that this animal was telling the truth. How could they be sure that he was on the right side.

"If we're talking about sides how do we know to trust you" He asked bluntly

Korra stomped on his toe hard to make him shut up. Asami had to cover Kai's mouth to keep him quite. Korra then offered her apologise to Mr. Beaver.

"Ignore my brother's just a rude idiot. And not meaning to be rude Mr. Beaver but we are strangers here" Said Korra.

Mr. Beaver nodded, understanding their feeling towards a stranger they had only just met. He then reached into a small pouch he carried and pulled out a white handkerchief.

"To put aside suppositions here is my token" he said.

Aang reached for his handkerchief with shaking hands. He took it and held it close to his heart, It still smelled like her which made him feel like crying again. Asami then placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Tumnus when she was crying" he said tearfully.

Mr. Beaver place his paw on Aangs hand to calm him. He grasped it which managed to stop him from crying.

"Don't be sad lad. She managed to get it to me before they took here" He said with confidence.

"She told me if anything happened to her. I was to find you and your family and take you on to.."

He paused, and then beckoned then closer to him, They huddled around him then spoke in barely more then a whisper to them.

"They say Aslan is on the move" He said

The name was so powerful he could have shouted it. Even though they had never heard the name before it struck them with feelings far greater then they had ever had in their young lives. Kai felt a feeling of mysterious horror. Korra felt brave and adventurous. Asami felt as though beautiful music had floated by her. And Aang well he felt the feeling you get when you wake up and realise its the beginning of the holidays. They all looked back the Beaver smiling, all accept Kai.

Mr. Beaver bowed smiling and beckoned them to follow him. Saying that all will be explained at his home. And they would get some much needed food.

—

Hours later they followed Mr. Beaver through the forest, trudging through the snow and pulling their coats closer to their faces. When Kai was finally able to catch up with Korra he tapped her on the shoulder, She ignored him but he spoke any way.

"If your not too high and mighty to talk to me can I at least express my feelings about this guy" He asked.

"Make it quick" Korra answered, still mad at him.

Kai sighed quietly so she couldn't hear him. He had to take two steeps to keep with his sisters long strides.

"How can we be sure we can trust this guy? How do we know that he's not leading us into a trap" Kai asked.

"He said he knew the Faun" Korra answered.

"Thats just the point, how do we know that the Faun and the Beaver are the good guys and The Uniter is the Bad guy. We don't really know anything do we" Kai said.

Korra thought about giving Kai another punch to the stomach and maybe to his head. Ever since they arrived here he hadn't acting like himself. Although some small voice inside told her that he may have a point. They had been here only few hours and barely knew anything about Narnia. Let alone who they could trust.

"Kai I don't like this any more then you do. But this guy is the only person we've met so far so what choice do we have" Korra concluded.

They finally came into a large clearing of a frozen river. On top that river was a large Beaver dame with a loge.

"Well here we are then. And looks like Mrs Beaver has the fire still burning" he said.

"Very fine dame Mr. Beaver. Did you make it" Asami asked.

"Merely a trifle. Haven't quite finished it yet" He answered and blushing from her complement.

They walked down towards the log when all of a sudden the door opened and out stepped a female Beaver who was in a temper.

"Is that you Beaver? I've been worried sick, If I found out you've been out with Badger again I'll…" She yelled but paused when she saw who her husband had brought back with him.

She was speechless when she saw all four of them following Mr. Beaver. She covered her mouth with he paws excited. She then lowered them to speak.

"Those aren't Badgers. I thought I'd never live to see this day" She said excitedly

"Please come in. You all must be cold and hungry"

They came into a small room which had a small table with stools, A pot bell stove with a roaring fire, And old fashion sowing machine. Along with bunk beds for the Beavers and along with fishing rods and boots. They all helped out with setting the table and helping prepare the food. The room was then filled with the smell of fish, rice and vegetables. Once the cooking was finished they all drew up stools and dug into the delicious meal, After about an hour or so when they all finished they lay back a sighed with satisfied stomachs. Mrs Beaver put the plates away and made them all tea. While doing so new snow began to fall, so if anyone was trying to follow them they would find no tracks and the wind would cover their sent. Mr. Beaver then prepared to tell them what happened to Miss Tumnus.

"Well as you already know, She was taken by the secret police" He explained

"Where did they take her?" Aang asked

Mr. Beaver sighed and shivered a little. From the looks of him it seemed the Faun had gone to a place that was worse then death.

"They had taken her to Kuvira's Palaces. And their are few who go through those gates that ever come again" He said with great fear and sorrow in his voice.

Aang shook with rage at himself. Who knows what could be happing to her in there, all because she protected him. How could he have let this happen.

"They say that it's filled with statues. Of people she turned to metal. Which is a fate worse then death" He continued.

Aang thumped the table with his fist. All could see fire beginning to burn from his fist and making the bot belly being to burn hotter then before. Asami placed her hand on his to calm him, the fire in this hand went out and the fire died down.

"We have to do something to save her" Aang cried.

"I don't dough you could save her if you could dear. But you have no chance of getting in there and coming out alive" Mrs Beaver said.

This made Korra angry. How could any one make suffering for some one who was doing the right thing. People shouldn't be forced to obey some one like this Uniter. Everyone had the right to choose and be free. Was the Uniter a coward and feared of the people rebelling against her.

"Come On there has to be something we can do. This Faun saved Aang at her own risk Mr. Beaver. We can't just leave her there to suffer and that done to her" Korra said.

Mr. Beaver admired the young Women spirit but he knew even that was in vain.

"I admire your courage Daughter of Eve but its no good in trying of all people. But there is still hope" He said calmly.

They all stared intent on what he was going to tell them. What hope could there be after every thing thats happened so far.

"Now that Aslan is on the move. Hope is alive once again" He said triumphant

He seemed impressed yet none of them seemed to understand what he so proud. And yet the feeling from the name still empowered them even more then before.

"Who is Aslan?" Asami asked.

Mr. Beaver laughed as though it was joke. But Mrs Beaver gestured to him that she wasn't joking. He was flabbergasted.

"You really don't know do ya" He asked

"Well we haven't exactly been here long" Korra explained

Mr. Beaver slapped him paw to his forehead. Like a parent would when its child did something stupid. Mrs. Beaver then told him to explain it to them.

"Well, Aslan is the king. The lord of whole wood. Though he doesn't come here that often, never in my time or my fathers. But word has reach us that he has returned, He'll will settle the Uniter all right, for it is he not you that will save Miss Tumnus"" He explained.

They all felt a little relieved by this. If this Aslan was as great as they say he is, what could stop their hope now.

"But won't the Uniter him into Metal?" Kai asked

Both of the Beavers began laughing like crazy making Kai angry. They laughed till their sides got sore and explained why.

"Lord love ya Son of Adam. What a simple thing to say. The most she could do is stand on her feet and look him in face. As a saying in these parts" Mrs Beaver explained.

 _Wrong will be right when Aslan is in sight_

 _At The sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more._

 _When he bares his teeth, winter shall be ceased_

 _And when he shacks his main we shall have Spring again._

After that little poem each one of them felt their hope grow more and more. It was if something had lit a fire in each of them.

"So we will see him?" Asami asked

"Thats why I brought you here Daughter of Eve. I am to take you all to the stone table so you shall met him" He answered

"This Aslan sounds like a great man from the way you talk about him" Aang said

"Lord love you again Son of Adam for Aslan is no man. He is the king of Beasts" Mr. Beaver replied

Their eyes widened at these words. For they all knew who the king of Beasts was. The sound of it made Pabu hide in Korra's hood and Momo in Aangs shirt. This sent shivers down Kai's spine

"You mean….. He's a lion?" Aang asked

"Yes, The lion. The great Lion" Beaver answered

"I'd feel quite nervous about meeting a lion" Asami said.

No joke, she pretty much voiced what each of them feared.

"That you will dear and no mistake. For if there is any one who can appeared before him without their knees knocking are either braver then most or just silly" Mrs Beaver said.

Which brought up another fear that Aang voiced. If people weren't brave when they met this Aslan meant that he wasn't safe.

"Then he's no safe" Aang Asked.

"Of course not. But he's good" Mr. Beaver

"I do want to met him. Even if I do feel frightened when comes to the point" Korra said her heart racing.

"That you will Korra. You are to meet him tomorrow if you can at the stone table. Which down the river, a good step from here. But don't worry we'll lead you to it" Mr. Beaver said.

He went on telling them how Aslan came to Narnia long ago and that there had never been any humans in Narnia before. Which answered the question about Kuvira being human, They told them that she wasn't born of the human world. Therefore human blood running through her vanes making her no Daughter of Eve. On that she based her clam as ruler of Narnia. Saying that she was trying to keep the land united against there enemies but all she had done was strip the peoples rights and imprisoned those to fought against her. And she was always on the look out for humans.

"Why is that" Asami asked

"Because of a prophecy my dear" Mrs Beaver explained

 _When Adams flesh and Adams bone._

 _Sits at_ _Cair Paravel in Throne._

 _The evil time will be over and done._

"It has long been foretold that when two sons of adams and two daughters of eve sit in the four thrones of Cair Paravel the castle on the eastern sea. Then it will not only be the end of The Uniter rain but of her life" She finished

Aang did recall Miss Tumnus telling him of a place called Cair Paravel. And of four thrones to be filled but he never thought that he and his sibling would be the ones to fill them.

"And you think we're the ones of that prophecy?" Korra asked

"Who else. You army is ready for you all to lead" Mr. Beaver answered

Asami was taken aback by this. There was an army waiting for them, the whole reason they left Republic city was so they wouldn't get caught up in a war. Korra then rose from the table and reach for her Parka. Making Pabu run up on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let my family get caught up in war" She said.

Asami was confused, just a second ago she was bursting with excitement at meeting Aslan. Why was she suddenly changing her mind.

"Honey, we can't leave them. They need our help" Asami said trying to stop her.

"Not when its at the risk of your lives. Come on Kai"

She turned to face him but found him gone. She looked around to see if he was hiding but found that his coat and snow shoes gone.

"I am gonna kill him" She said with rage building in her voice.

"You may not have to" Mr. Beaver said gravely

They turned to look at him.

"Has Kai ever been in Narnia before?" He asked


	12. Chapter 12: On The Run

Chapter Twelve: On the Run

Kai wondered through the snow. Wind stinging his face his hands turning pink from the cold. But he had to keep going if he was to get more of those buns. Not only that but the rewards he would receive once he told Kuvira where his family was.

"I'll show you Korra. How can they say all that stuff about Kuvira? She was nice to me" He thought

But then again maybe that might have been a ruse she was playing on him. He could't really be sure about when he was being lie to. But that was driven out of his mind when thoughts what he would become afterwards. He would become king and all of Narnia would be his.

"And if they want to stop me, Kuvira will turn them into metal" He thought

"Is that really what you want?" came a voice from in front of him.

He looked up to see him self sitting on a tree. Kai ignored it and continued, knowing full well that it was his conscience. So this land had more then just magical creatures. He kept trudging through the snow while Conscience walked with ease.

"I said do you really want Kuvira to turn them into metal? And I don't just mean Korra" It asked.

"I didn't say that I wanted them turned into metal" Kai answered

Conscience shook his head. Finding it frustrating that Kai could never say what he wanted to say and never admit that he was in the wrong.

"You know she wants to capture them. If not that then what will she do" it asked.

"I don't know, Why should I care what she dose to them. Whatever she dose it'll serve them right" he answered "Any way she was nice enough to me, Nicer then Korra was"

Conscience then facepamed itself. It couldn't believe what this boy was saying, he had to be the biggest Idiot for thinking that he was going get anything from betraying his family.

"Are you serious. Dude you said yourself she's just playing you to get to them" Conscience said flabbergasted "Can't you see she's a witch"

Again Kai stubbornly refused to listen to him and continued on his way. While doing so he spoke without looking back.

"She's queen of this country and she gonna make me king. So do yourself a favour and disappear" he shouted

"Daylights almost gone, dark soon" Conscience shouted back before vanishing.

Kai then continued on stomping through the snow. Walking towards he thought was his glory when in reality it was his doom.

—

Korra banged the table with her fist in rage. Lucky for them her hand wasn't on fire other wise the table would burn. Asami tried to comfort her but she shook her off.

"Why, Why would he do this to us. Was it because of me. How could he be so STUPID" Korra shouted

"Honey you can't put the blame on yourself" Asami said.

Korra then kicked chair in rage and began pacing up and down running her fingers through her hair. She then began punching the wall. The noise frightened Pabu and Momo which made them hide in Asami's coat pockets.

"Whats that going to achieve?" Asami demand

Korra looked back at her girlfriend enraged. Like she couldn't possibly understand what she was feeling right now.

"I'm Sorry. Is This Too much for you PRINCESS" She yelled.

"You don't have to go bite my HEAD OFF" Asami yelled back

"ENOUGH" Aang shouted.

So loudly he made everything around him gust. Like a wild storm was in doors. He made the candles flicker, the earth shake and the liquid in their glasses ripple. He calmed him self down by taking a deep breath in and exhaling out of his mouth.

"Us fighting isn't going to get Kai back" he said.

"He's right, we must leave. We haven't got a moment to spare" Said Mr. Beaver.

He and Mrs Beaver began grabbing sacks and any bit of food they could lay there hands on. Asami and the others joined in to help.

"You think this will be enough?" Korra asked

"For?" Mrs Beaver asked.

"Well we don't know how far he's gone. You sure this will be enough when we find him?" She asked again.

That was the moment Mr. Beaver stopped packing and gave a long and pitiful sigh. He looked up at Korra with saddened eyes.

"Their's no point in going after your brother daughter of eve. Because we all know what will happen once he reaches her" He answered.

Korra knew Kai wouldn't do anything unless if there was something in it for him. Kuvira must have given him something worth his wile to betray his own family.

"I didn't want to say it, him being your brother and all. But from moment I laid eyes on him I thought territories. Cause he had the look of someone whose been with the Uniter and eaten her food" Mr. Beaver explained.

Aang should have known, Kai was acting strange when they found each other that day. He was looking sickly and would hardly eat anything else. Not to mention his attitude had gotten worse then had ever been before.

"But why would Kuvira want Kai alive" Asami asked.

"Because she needs him alive so she can use him as bait to catch the rest you. To stop the prophecy from coming true, To Kill You" Mrs. Beaver answered.

All of them stood their in silents, What was the right thing to do? They couldn't go after Kai at the risk of being caught and could't stay know Kuvira would send people back down here.

"I guess we have no choice" Aang said breaking the silents

They all looked at him, he then grabbed five empty bags from the shelves he had seen earlier. He gave each of them to everyone.

"Grab what food you have, We have to leave for the stone table immediately. Aslan's our only hope now"

—

Kai pushed on and on through the snow. He was beginning to regret leaving the warmth of the dam when he finally came onto an opening within the woods. This lead to an open land like river meeting the ocean. He found the valley, within it stood a giant castle made interlay of metal with icicles hanging from the buttress. Getting closer to building made it look scary in the moonlight but Kai didn't care just as long as he got some more mooncakes he could walk through the gates go hell for all he cared. Once he came to the gate he saw dwarf on one leg. From what he could see it looked like he was running from something. Kai tried to get the dwarfs attention but he looked like he could't see him. Kai then came closer and almost had a heart attack. Behind the dwarf was a massive lion looking like it was ready to pounce. Kai looked around for a place to air bend to and hide but then he noticed something. Both the lion and dwarf had a vast amount of snow on them and neither of them looked like they were breathing. He came closer and saw his refection in the Lions main. He ran his hand across it to discover.

"They're made of metal" He whispered.

He then looked further in. Statue among statue covered the court yard, most were animals like dogs, foxes, wolfs, cats and various birds to name a few. Others were fauns, dryads, niphs and centaurs. All that had expressions of fear, pain or anger on their faces. Kai could've have sworn he saw something that looked like a giant with a club. He wondered if one of the fauns he past was Aang's friend Miss Tumnus

"Don't you see. These are all her victims. Still think she's good now" his Conscience

Kai ignored it and continued on. He came to steps where something large was lying in his path. He stretched over it and was about to head in when his feet was knocked out from under him. A giant wolf paw pinned him to the ground against his chest and he felt claws dig into his coat.

"Lay still stranger" The Wolf growled with fire in his eyes.

"Or you'll never move again. Who are you" He demanded.

"I'm Kai the Son of Adam the Great Uniter met the other day. She was the one who wanted to see my family" Kai explained.

The wolf then considered for a moment and moved of Kai, he then backed away and bowed. He then headed for the front door.

"My apologise fortunate favoured of Kuvira. Or else not so fortunate" he growled.

—

Kai followed the wolf down the main hall. Every where they turned he saw another statue or two waiting around the corner. They came to throne room with was a metal chair deck out with shapes of ice. Also it looked as though it was made by a thousand weapons or spears, swords and arrows.

"What here Son of Adam, if you value your life" Said the wolf.

Kai was left alone in the cold throne room. He approached the throne and touched it surface. He immediately withdrew his hand. It felt as though he had been burned, the metal was so cold he wondered how anyone could sit upon it. He then heard foot steps and turned, he saw Kuvira and Azula come out of the darkness, he immediately stepped away from the throne. Kuvira didn't smile at him, instead she had a look of bottled anger and looked as though she wanted to kill. Kai then lowered himself on one knee and bowed low to her. She sat on her throne and looked down upon him.

"You have nerve boy. A quality I find useful in a person. But that doesn't change the fact that you dare TO COME ALONE" She yelled.

She got up and kicked him on to his back and pointed her arm sword at his throat. Kai took unsteady breaths and he felt the metal cut into his skin.

"I brought them down as far as I could. But they wouldn't listen to me" He pleaded.

"I asked so little of you and yet you still failed to bring them here" She growled raising her sword over her head.

"Wait, their in the house at the dame with the beavers" He explained.

Kuvira lowered her sword and turned away from him. Kai sat up brushing some of the snow off his knees. He then remembered something else.

"They also said something else. Something about Aslan" he explained.

Kuvira looked back at him. She looked as though her worst fears had come true, all the colour had drained from her face.

"What? Where?" She demanded.

"I'm only repeating what I heard" Kai answered.

Kuvira passed up and down, trying to figure out a plan of action. She then looked to servants and summoned them forth to ready her slay. Also to fix the harness without bells.

"MORGRIM" She shouted.

The wolf Kai had met before came to Kuvira's side. Kai was liking this less and less, he was beginning to think he wasn't going to become a prince after all.

"Summoned the swiftest of your pack and head to the house of beavers" She ordered.

"And if they are already gone?" he asked.

"Then head make hast towards the stone table, I will join you once I find a way to cross the river" she answered.

Morgrim bowed and was ready to leave when Kuvira summoned him again. She leaned into his ear so Kai couldn't hear.

"If you manage to to intercept them, you know what to do" She finished

"All Hail The Great Uniter" Whispered Morgim

He then galloped away howling. About twenty or so wolves followed him snarling. Kai was beginning to feel awful in the pit of his stomach, he didn't feel so hungry for those sweet buns any more. Azula then took him by the scruff of his neck and was thrown into a dungeon cell on Kuvira's orders. Upon the flour was a plate with dry bread, bowl of plain rice and a cup of water.

"Eat up Son of Adam. It won't do any good to have faint along the way" she sniggered.

Kai crawled towards the food and began eating it. The rice was cold, the bread dry and the water almost frozen. But that was all he got.

"Be glad of it. For it will be a long time before you taste food again" She said before leaving him alone.

Kai pulled his knees to his chest and held them tightly. By the spirits what had he done, He betrayed his family, turned a innocent into metal and for what? Stupid sweets and lies of glory. He felt his tears fall down his face while he chewed.

"Well, heres your reward for your betrayal. Locked in a cell alone with no one coming for you. You'd do anything to be with the others now. Even Korra" whispered his Conscience

Kai couldn't hold it back anymore. He let it out but kept quiet so the guards couldn't hear his cry. His conscience he would do anything to be with them now. He could only pray for their safety and pray that if he ever saw them again he would beg for their forgiveness and hopped they would forgive him.

—

Morgim and his hunting party raced down to Beaver dame, Once there he waited in case they were still there. For a minute there was no movement.

"Take Them" he order his pack

They search the place top to bottom, tore it apart. Unfortunately for them the Beavers and the children had already left.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAA" Morgim roared.

He sniffed the air for any sign of a sent, made his pack sweep the area for anything that might give them a lead. But they all returned with nothing.

"Do we follow them Captain" Ask his officer.

"No, new snow has covered their tracks and the sent is cold. Away Men, To The Stone Table" he ordered.

—

Never in all his life had Aang walk as much as he did then when he was Narnia. His coat was covered in snow and his face was half frozen. He wanted to use his fire bending but felt it would draw attention to them. Asami was staying ahead with Mrs. Beaver and not talking to Korra. Mr. Beaver gave her Parka and tug to get her attention.

"Something troubling you human" He asked.

"I never once though that Asami could get this mad at me. I really over stepped it with that princess insult" she explained.

"She got you in the polar bear dog house now Korra" Aang joked.

Korra made the snow from the trees fall on Aangs head with her bending, he was able to stop the first wave with air but the second came out of nowhere. Mr. Beaver laughed at Korra's situation, he two had been in her place few times with his wife.

"Yes she is mad but not just because of that, she just worried for everyone thats all" He explained.

Korra knew that, she herself was still tarring herself up about Kai. Maybe she wasn't so crewel to him he would still be with them. It was all her fault that he ran off and betrayed them. Asami was only trying to take the pressure off and how did she repay her by pushing her away and insulting her.

"Believe me I've been where you are and the best thing you can do is give her some space. Then the moment will come when she'll need you to lean on" Mr. Beaver advised.

"He's right" Aang said.

He came up to Korra and patted her on the shoulder. He had the stretch out a bit seeing that she was taller them him by a few inches.

"If I know my sister and I do. Is that she never holds a grudge for long" he explained.

Korra smiled at him and tussled his brown hair and loosening the last bits of snow with in it. They finally came to small hole in deep in the ground. It was lined with tree branched, dry and big enough for all of them to fit into.

"This is a place made for Beavers in bad times. It's not much but we could all use a few hours sleep" Mr. Beaver explained.

They all gathered within and piled onto each other and kept warmed by the fur of their coats like a litter of puppies. Momo and Pabu snuggled beside each other to keep warm. Though Asami was keeping her distance for Korra she slid and laid down beside her. Korra moved her arm to give her room to sleep. Asami faced away from her not wanting to talk. Korra didn't push it cause she knew that her girlfriend needed space right now.

"Night" Asami whispered.

"Night" Korra answered.

Then without another word they all gradually fell into a uneasy and dreamless sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would bring better times then today.


End file.
